Red vs Blue: Run To You
by SupeyNinjaZora19
Summary: It was the day Tucker has been waiting for, and he hasn't been more ready. They were going to get their captive teammates. And if anyone stood in their way, Tucker was going to kill them. Each and every one of them. Rated T for cursing, characters deaths, blood, fighting, getting stabbed, etc etc.


Red vs. Blue: Run To You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth does.

**Summary:** It was the day Tucker has been waiting for, and he hasn't been more ready. They were going to get their captive teammates. And if anyone stood in their way, Tucker was going to kill them. Each and every one of them. Rated T for cursing, characters deaths, blood, fighting, getting stabbed, etc etc.

**This story is inspired by "Run To You" by Pentatonix, so you should go and give them a listen before reading this, or listen to it while reading this.**

**Warning: Well, there's cursing, fighting, more fighting, blood, getting stabbed, getting shot, Caboose being angry, Tucker being responsible, deaths, you know, the normal kind of stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

Red vs. Blue:

Run To You

Tucker opened his eyes quickly before he jolted up in his bed, breathing quickly and trembling. His inner demons had stirred him awake with venous dreams that often frightened him beyond comprehension. It was always the same thing over and over: Washington dying a slow and painful death and Caboose crying loudly over it, and then getting murdered brutally by that idiot in green and grey armor. He always stood there, petrified by the sight, unable to do anything, as his teammates and friends fell to the ground, dead.

He pulled himself up to his feet and put his armor on before he walked to his door. With a yawn, he opened it and was blinded by a sudden light.

Once it passed, he saw a battle field with many dead soldiers on it, a large robot that was malfunctioning, and in the middle of the mess was a man in grey and yellow armor, groaning in pain and clutching his side.

Tucker's eyes narrowed as he watched the man pull off his helmet, revealing his face and sent him a small look, making the teal soldier's heart stop.

It was him.

"Wash!" He called out, "Wash! Come on!" Tucker waited for Wash to come running towards him, but he never came.

He watched in confusion as Wash turned back around, watching men get shot down all around him. Tucker slowly began to realize what was happening.

"Wash?" Tucker called out once again, trying to walk forward to get out of the cave. Felix gripped his arms tightly, stopping him from doing so and shouted his name.

"Wash! Come ON!" He screamed, punching the mercenary.

He watched his leader give off a command to the large robot. The ground shook, making many large boulders to fall, blocking the entrance to the cave.

Tucker let out a weak cry as he broke free of the grip on him and dashed towards the rocks, clawing at them with his gloved hands and shouting many curses loudly. He felt something hit the back of his head and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

When he next woke up, he had been in a state of shock and in denial. Washington, Sarge, and Donut had all been captured by those Federal Assholes. He kept on shaking his head, unable to believe that only he, Caboose, Simmons, and Grif were left.

He knew that Carolina and Church were out there, but that didn't count at all. For all he knew, they could be dead or injured or captured by the enemy. Even the thought of that made Tucker shudder and walk away from whoever he was near for a moment of alone time. The thought of more people he cared about rotting in a cell made him sick.

In the blurry reality that he was in, Tucker opened his eyes, relieved to be out of that memory, and opened his door. He walked out of his room to see many of the Rebel soldiers running around, doing drills and working out. Several of them were practicing with their guns while others practiced with swords that were similar to his that Simmons had created. The thought of soldiers fighting with actual swords on the battle field made him smile.

A sudden arm was slung around his shoulders and he turned his head, not surprised to see that it was a helmetless Felix. During those long months that he had been with the Rebel army, training them Washington Style, he and Felix had bonded. The two were inseparable, and plus he was one of the worst gamblers in the entire base. Tucker was loaded on all of the money that he won from Felix.

"Mornin' Tucker!" Felix greeted and smiled, "I thought I was gonna have to drag your ass out of your room."

Tucker rolled his eyes and tugged Felix's arm away from his shoulders, "Shut up Felix, you know better than to go into my room when I'm sleeping."

The older man shook his head, "You're right… For the love of God Tucker, you were given clothes for a reason; wear them!"

The teal soldier kept silent and watched as Grif shouted at the soldiers for being lazy and for not doing the pushups that he had told them to do. Things certainly were different than how they were in the past…

Felix then sighed and placed his helmet on his head, "Well, um, today's the day, so eat something light and get ready. The battle field's going to be hectic…"

Tucker nodded his head and muttered a small thanks as he strolled over to the small mess hall. Today was the day…

When he walked into the mess hall, he saw that it was basically empty with the exception of a few soldiers eating what looked like some pancakes in little shapes.

He shook his head with a small smile and walked over to where the food was being served. Of course, Caboose was there helping with the food, as always. It was one of the things that the younger soldier enjoyed doing, and plus it allowed him to be creative and have fun with the ingredients that were available.

As he took off his helmet, he offered Caboose a smile as he was handed a plate, "G'mornin' Caboose…"

The younger didn't respond, his face hidden under his helmet that was given to him by their leader. Tucker's smile flickered for a moment as he averted his gaze. He watched as he was served a cat shaped pancake with a side of scrambled eggs and strips of crunchy, tasty bacon that made Tucker's mouth water.

"So, you ready for the day?" Tucker asked as he grabbed a glass of wannabe orange juice.

No response.

"I'm a bit nervous, but I'm ready to kick some Federal Army ass."

No response.

"I mean, who wouldn't want to go kill those assholes? I'm gonna grab my sword and slice the fuck out of them. What's your torture plan?"

He watched as Caboose took off the lightish-red -no, correction, the pink- apron he was wearing and threw it into a bin. The blue soldier then started to walk away quickly before Tucker grabbed onto his arm.

"Caboose, we gotta talk about this."

The stronger man ripped his arm away before he turned around to face Tucker, "There is nothing TO talk about Tucker! Leave me alone!"

"Listen, Caboose, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up Tucker!" Caboose cried, gripping his head tightly. "Shut up!"

And so Tucker shut his mouth, staring at his teammate with deep sorrow in his eyes. Over the long time period, Caboose realized how much of a dick that Tucker had been and chose not to talk to him about it. There were also many other arguments that would make Caboose angry, like when he said that his food tasted like shit or when he accidentally stepped on the last box of crayons he had, but he thought that it would blow off over time. It never did. The two constantly got into arguments, and often Caboose would burst into tears, screaming about how he had lost Church and now he had lost Agent Washingtub.

Tucker always felt guilt after their fights, but after that little break down, Caboose would get angry and end up punching Tucker in the gut, or the face, or in the arm, or he would even deliver a kick to the crotch, but either way, they both got hurt, both mentally and physically.

Tucker bit his lip nervously, "Caboose, listen, I'm sorry…"

"Shut up Tucker…" Caboose shook his head and stood up straight, trembling a little, "It's your fault that Church left and it's your fault that Washington got taken too…"

"What?! It's not my entire fault!" Tucker fumed, "It was everyone's fault dude! You were there, I was there, Felix was there, the Reds were there; it was a TEAM thing! Don't go blaming shit on me!"

Caboose shook his head and walked away. He was nearly out of the mess hall when Grif suddenly walked in, knocking Caboose to the ground as he rushed to grab some food. The helmet on the younger's head fell to the floor and rolled to Tucker's feet.

He watched as Caboose got on all fours and shook his head, dazed. When he made eye contact with Tucker, the teal soldier saw the pure look of anger in the younger's eyes along with the tears that filled his eyes. Dark, angry scars were on the left side of Caboose's face, making him look much more threatening, and yet it gave him the look of a victim.

Tucker knew that they were recent, and he knew that they were painful to get. The younger cried and screamed as the medics tended to it. He clenched his fists. Tucker knew that Caboose hated him for giving the younger the injuries with his sword, but it was an accident. Caboose never believed him.

In an effort to make everything sort of okay, he handed the younger man the helmet back, which was snatched out of his hands. Tucker watched as Caboose stormed out of the mess hall angrily. He heard laughing and turned to glare at the rebel soldiers who were eating.

"What the hell are you guys laughing about?! Get the fuck out of here, you fuckin' slobs!" He watched as the soldiers quickly ran out of the mess hall, with Grif trailing behind him with his arms full of food, and let out a huff of anger.

He slowly sank down to his knees, gripping his head tightly and fought the urge to break. All of the work that Washington had put into uniting the Blue Team was all gone. Their brotherhood was no more…

Tucker knew exactly how to make everything okay, and he knew exactly what to do.

Several hours after that little incident, he stood with Felix and the remaining members of the Red and Blue Teams to explain the plan to the Rebels. Today was the day that they were breaking into the Federal Douche's base to retrieve their stolen friends.

He stood there, looking at all of the soldiers, already knowing that many of them would die. When it was his turn to speak, he simply stated that he was proud of them all before he started to explain the teams.

Teams Alpha and Beta would infiltrate the building to retrieve their taken soldiers. Teams Gamma and Delta would make a diversion; Team Epsilon would stand by if any back up was needed while Team Eta would be the eyes in the sky with Team Iota on board with snipers. Team Sigma was the team with heavy artillery and Team Theta was the one that Tucker had trained himself. They were the ones with the swords that weren't keys. The Omega Squad, as they liked to be called, would too stand by if back up was needed.

The team names being the Greek alphabet letters had been Tucker's idea, and despite the fact that the three Blood Gulch members were slightly against it, Tucker was damn proud of his idea.

He just didn't like being on the Alpha Team.

He was nervous. He had never been this nervous before in his entire life. Well, there had been that one time in the tenth grade when he wanted to ask that one hot chick out, but he was seriously nervous.

Tucker paced in his small room a little while late, helmet off and panicking, walking back and forth. He shook his head, coming up with many scenarios full of death, despair, and destruction.

He imagined Wash already being dead and he imagined Caboose getting shot like before in Blood Gulch. He even imagined Grif and Simmons dying frightening deaths.

He then sat on his bed and let out a soft whine of worry. Quietly, Tucker picked up his helmet in his hands and stared into the visor. He examined the helmet that had saved his life multiple times in the past. There were many dents and nicks on it, some colorless spots, but aside from that, the helmet was beautiful.

The teal soldier had been told multiple times to switch to a different color armor, to become more of a 'Rebel', but he refused.

The teal or aqua armor was his thing, and no one would take that from him. His family had been taken from him, Church had been 'taken' also, Carolina ditched them probably to find a man, and Washington had been taken. He refused to lose his armor color. Apparently, the other Blood Gulch members had the same idea because they refused to switch.

After a while, he heard a knock on his door and opened it to see Felix standing there with his helmet under his right arm. Tucker felt his heart jump into his throat when he saw the look in the mercenary's eyes.

"It's go time."

Tucker nodded his head and put his helmet on.

"Al'right, let's go kill those assholes."

The teams were dispatched quickly. Tucker whipped out his sword, finding comfort in the way it felt in his hands, and stared at it. On the truck they were on, the soldiers he was with were quiet as they road to their destination. Teams Gamma, Delta, Theta, Omega, and Sigma were all in place. Iota and Eta were forced to wait until the clouds had turned a bit darker and thicker before they could take off.

Tucker had no one to talk to, asidefrom Felix, but he was busy helping one of the soldiers with a jammed gun. Caboose was placed on Team Beta with both Simmons and Grif. The younger soldier seemed much more comfortable with those two than he was with Tucker.

The car then stopped abruptly as a voice whispered that Team Alpha was in place while another responded to say that Beta was in the correct position also.

They all got out of the truck quickly and sat in the shadows and in bushes, staring at the heavily guarded facility that they were to break into. Tucker's eyes narrowed. He seriously wished he knew how to use a sniper rifle so he could shoot the fuck out of those assholes.

They all heard an explosion and watched as green smoke appeared in a large cloud from the north side of the base.

"Delta…" He heard Felix mutter as he turned to face the soldiers, nodding to them to tell them to be prepared.

Several moments later, another one, a lighter shade of blue, appeared from the same side.

"Gamma!" The grey and orange armored man said out loud and the soldiers all gripped their guns tightly. In the Alpha Team, their team wasn't full of the best soldiers. They had been smart and had spread out the best soldiers in all of the groups so none of the teams would be weak.

They all watched as the Federal Dicks who guarded their entry point all ran to where the battle was located at. After several moments, Felix gave the signal and they all rushed towards the door.

Alpha Team was silent as death as they charged forwards. Several snipers appeared from the towers of the base, but the Eyes in the Sky brought them down quickly, using their skills that they had acquired while working with Vanessa Kimble, Simmons, and Felix.

Tucker watched as two soldiers ran towards the door, placed an explosive on it, and then quickly ducked for cover. The bomb exploded after several seconds and blew the door apart, sending debris all over. Dark smoke clouded Tucker's vision as it poured out of the space that the door had once been. On the east side, the same dark smoke erupted from an explosion, and he heard the faint cry of Grif shouting, "Caboose, you idiot!"

Tucker rolled his eyes, typical Caboose… Once the smoke cleared, they all raised their guns and charged into the base.

The Rebel soldiers were right away faced with bullets quick and fast. Tucker had to duck for cover once more as bullets rained down from all over. Plucking his rifle off of its handle, he quickly raised it and began to shoot the Federal Assholes, one by one.

Other soldiers followed suit, and soon, they had taken down most of the soldiers in the room, allowing Tucker to leap forward with his key-sword to take down the remaining soldiers. Turning around, he yelped when Felix jumped in front of him and turned his magical shield on; blocking a couple bullets that nearly embedded themselves into his flesh.

"Watch yourself, Lavernius!" He shouted before he shot the soldiers, "If you don't, you'll end up like those poor suckers…"

Tucker rolled his eyes and pulled himself up to his feet, "Haven't died yet man, I'm not gonna die now."

"You haven't died yet because of me, remember?" Felix joked and elbowed Tucker in the gut, "I saved your ass many times."

Tucker shoved Felix playfully and laughed, "You must want my ass if you keep on saving it!"

During their little argument, they had forgotten that they were on a battle field and got serious once more. Soon, all of the soldiers were dead, with the exception of the unconscious few who were spared by the Rebels. Some of them had the guts to kill a man or woman without hesitance while others refused to and just shot at limbs to injure them in a nonlethal way.

As they continued on, Felix called in to see how Team Beta was doing, and when he got a nice and lively response, his voice became less deep. He called in for Team Epsilon, Squad Omega, and Team Theta to stand by the entrances. Team Sigma had already departed moments before to aid Teams Gamma and Delta. Apparently, they were having a difficult time even with the snipers aiding them.

Tucker walked along with the soldiers cautiously, weapons held tightly with their fingers on the trigger, ready to shoot when needed to. When they came upon to hallways, one leading west and the other straight, Felix turned towards the group.

"Al'right, since there are two passages, we'll split up into two groups to make the search quicker." He quickly made a line with his hand, splitting the large group in two, "Alpha A, you'll be with me going east, and Alpha B, you'll be with the alien fucker going straight, got it?"

Tucker flicked Felix off, "Up yours, cock sucker!"

"Back attcha, bitch!" Judging by the confused tilts of helmets that he had gotten, Felix smirked under his helmet. It seemed that most of them didn't know of the story that Felix had been told, "If any of you survive this battle, I'll tell ya the story over a couple cans of beer."

Tucker shook his head and shoved Felix off of the small podium that he was on, "Oh no you won't, fucktard…"

The two talked to their small teams before they set off down their hallways. Both Tucker and Felix exchanged a small fist bump, gave each other a small nod, whispered the other good luck and then left. There were no goodbyes spoken between the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed like fate always wanted to fuck with Tucker. First those chicks, then that alien, and now this…

The teal soldier gritted his teeth as he pulled a blade out of his leg. They had been waiting for Alpha B; they had expected them to go down this path.

With a curse, Tucker raised his gun and fired at the enemy before he was forced to duck when bullets flew at his direction. He quickly tossed a grenade over his head and heard it explode along with the cries of Federal soldiers. He quickly sent a soldier to go radio the Omega Squad or someone that they needed back up, but when he heard that the radios weren't working, he damned everyone to hell and fired at all of the Federal soldiers in front of him.

Those dead soldiers were quickly replaced with new ones that were angry.

"Fuck my life…" Tucker muttered and threw another grenade. It was then that he noticed a door and ordered for the closes private to open it up, which he had opened quickly. He ordered the soldiers to stay here and to fight while he went to investigate.

Tucker didn't want to call it abandoning, but he just had this off feeling as he crept through the darken corridor, frightened that a demon or something would come and attack him.

He came upon a large door which he recognized on one of the Federal Assholes' cars. The teal soldier rested his hands on it and tried to shove it open, but found that he was unable to. With a huff of frustration, he quickly grabbed an explosive and blew that bitch up.

When the smoke cleared, he was once again faced with many soldiers and kicked the wall in frustration before he was once again forced to duck.

"You know what? Screw it all…" He muttered and whipped out his sword, "If I'm gonna go down, might as well go down in style…"

He quickly jumped over the large piece of cement he had been using for a shield and dashed towards the group of soldiers. Over those few months, he had gotten better with his sword and was ready to kill some people.

Tucker quickly ducked as a bullet was fired in his face and sliced a soldier in the chest with his sword. Spinning around, he cut a couple more before he stabbed two of them in the throat at once and threw their bodies to the side, knocking down a couple of soldiers. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly threw the sword into the air where it collided with the chains that were connected with a large contraption that hung from the ceiling and cut it.

Pulling out his two guns, he gripped them in both hands and dashed forward. He ran quickly and shot the soldiers down while dodging bullets. Timing it correctly, before the large metal object smashed the Federal soldiers under it; he ran forwards and put one gun back into its case on his side. He did a side flip over it, shooting soldiers rapidly with his gun that was in his right hand as he flew in the air. Tucker's left hand made contact with his sword, which he grabbed onto, and landed on the ground perfectly.

He gasped for air for a brief moment before he heard the sound of armored nails scratching the floor. Turning around, Tucker saw a Federal soldier trying to crawl out from beneath the large metal container that had squished his legs. The soldier appeared to be in pain, judging by the loud cries that he was making, and he begged for help. Tucker stared at the soldier for a moment before he decided to walk away, pocketing his gun and placing his sword back on his hip.

It didn't take long for Tucker to find where Locust had been hiding Washington and the others. He came upon many rows of cells, all empty, except with one that held a body of a Rebel soldier.

Tucker frowned at the body before he continued on, much more worried for his CO more than ever. He then heard the sound of footsteps and quickly pulled out his gun, holding it tightly in his hand.

Walking forward with caution, he came upon the sight of Locus dragging what looked like a body with him. Narrowing his eyes to get a better look, they quickly widened when he realized who it was.

"Move! Move or else I'll shoot you!" Locus shouted angrily, kicking the man in the side, knocking him over. The man quickly got back up to his knees, glaring into Locus' eyes with defiance.

The man and Tucker briefly made eye contact. The man didn't look too happy seeing Tucker, but he looked away so Locus wouldn't look behind himself.

Tucker stepped forward slowly, silently praying that Locus wouldn't turn around and shoot his head off. He liked his head where it was, thank you very much.

He watched as Locus once again kicked Washington in the side harshly, making the older man's face scrunch up in pain for a quick second before it turned into an expression full of anger. Wash's wrists were connected with chains, stopping him from making any sudden motion.

Unexpectedly, Locus turned around with a gun in hand and shot at Tucker rapidly. That made the teal soldier yelp in shock as he quickly ran to the left and ducked behind a large pillar. He took a deep breath before he leapt out from behind it with a second gun in his other hand, shooting at Locus quickly and reloading at an even faster pace.

Washington was forced to lie on the floor due to the fact that he didn't want to get killed. Plus, he didn't even have his grey and yellow armor on.

Locus continued shooting at Tucker with his guns as Tucker dodged each of them swiftly. Suddenly, Locus realized that he wouldn't be able to defeat Tucker in the way of battle, so he grabbed Wash by his neck and pointed the gun at his temple.

That made Tucker freeze and take a step back. He stared at the sight with horror in his eyes as Washington's eyes narrowed at the floor in anger.

"Take one more step, shoot one more bullet, and I'll put one in his head, got it?" Tucker nodded his head quickly, making sure that his fingers were away from the triggers, "Drop the guns, now."

Before Tucker could do so, he saw the look in Washington's eyes. They weren't full of sadness or fright as he thought that they would, but instead, they showed acceptance and calmness. It was as if Washington was accepting the fact that he was going to die, not thinking much of it. That sparked a flame in Tucker, making him grit his teeth as he tossed his guns to the floor.

"Al'right, I dropped the guns, let go of Wash." He knew that Locus was smiling under the helmet because he let out a small chuckle as his finger grew near the trigger.

Quickly, Tucker let out a shout and lunged forward, taking out his sword. With great speed, Tucker sliced the cuffs that were on Wash's wrists and shoved Locus to the side, making him miss his shot.

Tucker grinned. He was officially the most badass person that ever lived.

~~~~~Two Minutes Later~~~~~

"Tucker, sometimes, you can be the most impulsive and reckless idiot I've ever known!"

"Shut the fuck up Wash! I just saved your ass from getting shot!"

"You saved me, yes, but now, you just endangered yourself!"

"God, I just saved you, after all these months, and this is the kind of reunion we have?!"

Washington shrugged.

"It could be worst, though…" Tucker sighed and watched as Locus continued to walk towards them.

"How can it be worst? We're in an underground room with this psychopathic killer who wants to shoot our heads off, this is the only kind of cover we have, I'm armor less and weaponless, your guns are left over there, and we're fuckin' trapped in this one corner. So tell me Tucker, how CAN it get any worse?"

"Hmm, I see you're still optimistic as always…"

"I see you're still alive and stupid…"

"Haha, I missed ya Wash." Tucker laughed and elbowed the older man.

Wash rolled his eyes and held back a smile, "I missed you too, Tucker… On my mark, we run for the weapons, okay?"

"Al'right."

"Sync?"

"Sync!"

At that moment, the two quickly leapt out from behind their cover and were right away met with bullets. Tucker was the first one to reach the guns, and with a shout, he threw one at Wash, who caught it swiftly. They quickly pointed their guns at Locus and shot at them. He quickly dodged them too as the two soldier dodged the bullets that were fired at them.

As Tucker was reloading his gun, he was suddenly shoved into the wall and smacked his head against the hard cement of the walls. He slumped to the floor, dazed and confused.

Locus stomped up to him, pointing a gun at his head as Washington quickly jumped onto the grey and green armored man's back, similar as to what he had done to Maine back on that ice planet, and tried choking him.

Tucker watched as Wash was thrown into a stone pillar, his unprotected back colliding into the cement painfully. A small scream ripped out of his throat as his side flared up in pain, an old wound that never healed properly.

Locus advanced on the ex-Freelancer, picking him up by the throat and muttering several curses. Before he could choke Wash out, Tucker screamed and slashed Locus in the back, making him drop his friend to the floor and turn around. Enraged now, Tucker swiftly kicked Locus in the head, sending him reeling off across the room.

With another shout, Tucker stabbed Locus in the side before he pulled out his now bloodied key-sword and did it again. And again. And again. And again.

Tucker screamed loudly as he continued to stab the now still body with his sword over and over again, wanting to make sure that he was dead. Tears spilled down his face as he stabbed Locus in the heart again, tearing apart the armor and tearing into the flesh.

He heard someone talking to him softly in a calm voice that made Tucker stop what he was doing. He felt someone take his sword out of his hand slowly with trembling hands. Tucker then took off his helmet, unable to breathe properly with it on and sank down to his knees.

He didn't feel well. It felt as if his internal organs were getting scrunched together, but also like they were about to burst out of his body at any moment. His heart was beating so quickly that he thought that it was going to explode.

The teal soldier sobbed, making Wash's heart clench with deep sadness for his subordinate, no, for his little brother as he cried loudly. Wash wrapped his arms around Tucker, trying to comfort the younger.

Surprisingly, Tucker returned the embrace tightly, but not too tightly as to the point where he would squish Wash, but none the less, he returned it.

Tucker had come to rescue Washington, but it was Tucker who had needed the saving.

~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of the Federal Asshole's base was one of the best feelings ever. Of all time.

Tucker was frightened that when he entered that base, he would end up walking out with a cold body in his arms. He grinned at Washington, who blinked his eyes rapidly to get used to the bright light of the sun.

"How long has it been since you've seen light?" He asked as he placed his helmet back on.

Wash rubbed his eyes, "A long time, I'm assuming… Christ, the light fuckin' burns…"

Tucker laughed loudly before he fell silent, getting a message from Felix to meet up at the north side of the base and that they had both Donut and Sarge. He responded with a simple okay and turned back towards Wash, who was now looking at a dragonfly as it zipped past quickly.

"I forgot how beautiful nature was…"

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Man, you must have been down there for a long time… Come on man, we gotta go meet up with everyone on the north side."

The mention of north made Wash's eyes brighten for a moment before they dulled slightly. Tucker frowned a little but shrugged it off. The two walked to the north side of the base slowly, just enjoying the scenery despite the fact that there were dead bodies lying all over the place.

"You know what Tucker?" Washington started, "Thank you for that…"

Tucker shrugged, "Eh, no problem…"

His leader frowned, "Tucker, I'm trying to be serious… I don't think you're realizing just how important that was to me what you had done for me. You jumped into the battle and fought Locus like that one on one most of the time. You fought through thousands of soldiers with ease…! AND you led a team of your own!" The last part of his little speech was spoken with pride and with a wide smile that made Tucker smile under his helmet.

"Yeah… That was kinda fun…"

"And then your speed! Your speed has improved since the last time I had seen you, and your sword fighting skills also!" Washington's grin turned into a sad smile, "It makes me upset that I missed out on seeing you guys become better soldiers, but this just goes to show that you don't need me…"

Tucker glared at Wash from behind his visor, "We totally need you dude, we were a mess without you… Caboose got all emo and shit and got super angry while I got responsible! AND I haven't made one single bow-chicka-bow-wow comment on this entire mission!" The teal soldier spoke quietly, "We were jacked up without you… I was so lost and confused, same with everyone else, even the Reds…"

Washington's eyes softened, "I'm sorry Tucker… I should've done a better job fighting back at our base…"

"Don't blame yourself man... Destiny made it happen, and destiny's a bitch…"

"… Wow, you did get responsible," Wash stared at the floor, "I don't think I can tell you what to do anymore…"

"Relax man, you can make me run laps later and do squats or whatever once we get back to the Rebel HQ. You can be the leader again…" Tucker shook his head distastefully, "I don't like being a leader…"

"Well, you make one hell of a good one." Wash smiled and jogged ahead of Tucker, "Come on, we're keeping everyone waiting!"

"Wait up! Fuck, for a man who's been stuck in a cell for several months, you're quick…!"

Washington let out a laugh which made Tucker smile. God, he had missed hearing that laugh and hearing Wash's voice.

"Extra laps for you then, you need to get back into shape!"

"What?! I am in shape!"

"Not if I can outrun you."

"You suck!"

Silence was thick between the two after those words were exchanged, awkwardness making the two soldiers quiet.

"Hey Tucker?"

"Yeah Wash?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. You'd do the same for me."

"Of course I would, but seriously, thanks."

"Stop saying thanks already, I get it. Slow down too…"

Once Tucker caught up with Wash, the older man suddenly pulled the younger into a firm bro hug. It startled Tucker for a moment, but after a second, he simply rolled his eyes, smiled, and returned the embrace. Despite the fact that they were acting like people on those dramatic shows that Donut would watch, it was still an awesome moment.

In a tree several feet away, Felix had a camera in his hands and was taking photos of the scene.

"Blackmail for life…"

* * *

Oh gods, there were so many problems with trying to post this thing! DX It kept on deleting itself, then the site crashed on my phone, and- wah it was SUCH a pain! *grins* Well, aside from all of that gloom and doom, I had a blast writing this thing! Yeah, I kinda feel that Felix and Tucker would be bros or something along those lines. I dunno, it's weird... I dunno what to say about this...

**This story is inspired by "Run To You" by Pentatonix, so you should go and give them a listen before reading this, or listen to it while reading this. Trust me, you will feel a ton of feelings, and hey, maybe it can inspire you to write something awesome :3**

BIIIIIG thank you to** AnimeGirl 144** for being a Beta for this story, AND for helping with the summary! You are seriously AWESOME! I don't know what I would do without your help =D Thank you so much!

**SHOUT OUT TIME! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Jan, Ally and Ronnie, Melody, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, MoonBlazer, Sarcasm, Jess, Cody, IceLover, Michael, Alex, Zoey, AnimeGirl 144, Yang, Dauntless-Carolina, and ZeTa! Thanks everyone!**

******~Z**


End file.
